BTW: I love you
by tmntfan123
Summary: Christens back with April and the Turtles in an all new fanfic written by: ME! Allowed by: my fave author ever rnagiclove9601! enjoy. This is simmalar to her fanfic; Just the way you are.
1. Chapter 1

"April is gonna be so exited!" Donnie said flipping onto the next roof. "I don't know, we could have called." Leo said jumping onto the next roof just behind Donnie, his little brother. "Naw! she never has plans!" Mikey said sliding on a railing with his skate bored. "I don't know you guys, just because she usually hangs out with us, doesn't mean she has NO plans!" Donnie said running. "Just chill you guys! we... MIGHT almost be there." Raph said on a roof a little lower. When they finally got to April apartment, Donnie tapped on the window. April opened it to see all her friends at her balcony. She hasn't seen them in 3 weeks because her dad had a business trip. "Hi guys!" April was grinning ear to ear giving each of the turtles a hug and Mikey came last, Mikey wouldn't let go. "Okay Mikey, you can let go now... Mikey? Mikey..." "Never!" Mikey exclaimed. "You know Mikey, I like to breath too." April said almost out of breath. Mikey finally let go. Donnie hit him upside the head and Mikey rubbed it. "Sorry." Mikey apologized. April nodded in acceptance. "You guys wanna come in? Christens here!She came with me on my dad's business trip so I wouldn't be bored." April said happily. "Christen!" Raph ran into Aprils apartment looking for his girl. "Raph! calm down! I know you miss her, she's in the guest room listening to her ipod." April said to calm down Raph. "Kay." Raph said, April smiled in success as they all headed into the guest room. Christen took one look up to see the 4 green mutants she knew and loved. "Hi guys!" Christen said running up to her friends. "Aw! I missed you all so much!" Christen looked at Raph last and smiled playing with his bandanna tail. "Miss me?" Christen asked softly. "You know I did." Raph pulled her into a short kiss. "Get a room already!" Mikey said turning around. "Be cool." Raph said punching his arm.

**I know this chapter was short but I'm running out of ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed making the popcorn fly. Christen and Raph huddled together and Donnie and April where to. "I-I'll make some more popcorn." Mikey said getting up and going into the kitchen. Everyone looked back at the screen, eyes widened, lips quivering, and knees shaking. "I never knew this movie was so scary, it's like that time April and I went to the Fright Night carnival ages 15+" Christen said wrapping her arms around her curled up knees. "I know right?" April added. "Aberham Lincon sure can take some Zombies" Donnie said. "Ya, not his wife though." Raph said pointing to the screen where a Zombie picked up and ax and chopped off Ab's wife's head with fake blood splattered on the screen. They all jumped in horror with a high pitched scream: "AHHHHH!"

"Whoa Christen, that was an insane scream." April said.

"Oh, that wasn't me, that was Raph" Everyone looked at Raph who was rubbing his neck and blushing. Then the blood on the screen turned into the words; The End. All droopy and gross. Donnie quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. "Yikes" He said.

"Ew" Christen said.

"Blah" Raph stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I think I'm scared for life" April said curling up in a tiny ball.

"Donnie put his arm around her to comfort her. April unwrapped and smiled.

"Me to." Christen added. Then Raph pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, maybe not completely" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who wants to play Just Dance 2014?!" Christen asked rushing into the turtles lair. "I just got it for this REALLY good deal there having for 5 days!"

"Cool." Mikey said.

"I'm totally in!"

"Sure!" "Cool" Leo and Raph said together.

"Sorry guys, but I don't dance" Donnie said.

"Me neither, we'd be happy to watch though."

"Aw! come on you guys! You'd do this for your best friend? April?" Christen gave April puppy dog eyes and finally April agreed to do it. Then everyone looked at Donnie with puppy dog eyes and lip quivers. Donnie looked at everyone with a no, but when he saw April, he melted. "Fine, one or two songs, that's it." Donnie said playfully.

"Yay!" April said hugging him, he blushed and April let go. "So who's first?" Christen asked.

"Oh! ME!" Mikey said grabbing a Wii remote and starting everything up. He chose "David Getta- She wolf"

"Ha! Boom! all stars!" Mikey said when he was done. "Okay hot shot, our turn!." Raph said. Christen smiled and grabbed his hand. She clicked on "The Way" Ariana Grande Feat. Mac Miller. I love that song, that's right, the narrator's got taste! Anyway, when they where half way through the song, Christen got the gold move and Raph didn't, and Christen won. "Oh ya! uh huh! I won! In yo face!" Christen taunted Raph. "Ha, beginners luck."

"Hey, your a beginner too you know! and I've been taking dance, WAY LONGER!"

Raph just smirked and kissed her cheek. "April, Donnie? you guys wanna go?" Christen asked. "Noooo." They both said. "Oh come on! you promised!" April and Donnie looked at each other and went up to do a dance. They chose "Limbo" They where pretty good at it. But Donnie and April where tied. "Hm, a tie... you... got lucky." Donnie said to April. "Ya right, I would have beat you if Mikey didn't throw that pillow at me! huh, I guess that means your dancing is equal to someone getting hit with a pillow." April said. "Oooooo!" Everyone else Ooood. "Oh no you did'int!" Mikey said doing the finger thing. "Ha, in your dreams." Donnie replied. April smirked and they went to sit down.


End file.
